disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Merida Scolded by Elinor/Part of Your World
(Meanwhile, back at Enchantica Palace in the throne room later, the Gangreen Gang, the Dazzlings, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys sighed at the hallway, looking at where Merida was being scolded by Elinor and Mushu while Fergus was annoyed. Next to them in the hallway was a merman with short black hair and a black and white fish tail. He is Professor Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls' father, who understands Merida's predicaments like the one she's in now, and her dreams) Utonium: Merida's having it bad, huh? Blossom: Yeah. Ace: Listen. (They listened as Fergus spoke up in calm agitation) Fergus: (Sighing) Merida, I just don't know what your mother and me are going to do with you. Merida: Dad, it wasn't my fault. I just forgot. Fergus: We understand, Merida! Elinor: But honestly, we don't know how different you can be from your sisters and friends! And if it wasn't for your careless behavior.... Fergus: Careless and reckless to be precise. Elinor: (Nods) Yes, careless and reckless, the concert would not have been...! Mushu: Ruined! Completely destroyed! This was suppose to be my greatest work of my career! (Then points at Merida accusingly) Now thanks to you, I'm the biggest laughingstock of the entire kingdom of Enchantica! (The group was having none of it and swam in the throne room while Utonium stayed behind) Ace: Hey, it wasn't her fault! Billy: Yeah! Arturo: Bruce, Chum, and Anchor the sharks met up with us, then we were swimming scared when Bruce accidentally smelled blood! (He narrowed his gaze at Snake, who glared back) Snake: I ssssaid I wasssss ssssssorry! Blossom:: Anyway, we had to avoid his jaws, but then we escaped the ship they were on while Anchor and Chum calmed him down. Buttercup: Yeah, he was "Grrrrr!" and we were like "Whoa!" Bubbles: Then we were safe. Snake: Then three sssseagullsssss came along and said "Thissssss issss thissssss and that isssss that...." Elinor: Seagulls?! Snake: (Realizing what he said) Oopsssss! (He cowered himself behind Merida before Ace punched him while Merida and her friends glared at him) Elinor: (Angrily) You went up to the surface again, didn't you?! Merida: Nothing happened. Elinor: Och, Merida, how many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those humans, those barbarians! Merida: Mom, they are not barbarians! Elinor: They're extremely dangerous! Don't you think I would want to see my youngest daughter get snared by a fishing hook?! Merida: Look, I'm 16 years old! I'm not a child! Elinor: Don't talk back, young lady! Merida: But...! Elinor: As long as you live here at mine and your father's palace, you will obey without question! Fergus: Elinor.... Elinor: Stay out of this! Merida: (Sighs) If you just listen...! Elinor: (Turning angrily) Enough! Not another word! You listen to me! And I never, EVER want you going to the surface again! IS THAT CLEAR?! (Merida looked angrily, but before she could say anything, her eyes flooded with tears that mixed with the ocean water they're in and she simply swam off angrily. The group then swam after Merida along with Utonium. Elinor then felt guilty as she sat with Fergus, then turned to Mushu) Mushu: Teenagers. They think they know everything. You give them an inch, and they’ll swim all over you. Elinor: Fergus, Mushu, do you think I was too hard on Merida? Fergus: Well, a little. (Changes his answer) Actually, a lot. Mushu: Oh, please, hard on Merida? Of course not! (Shakes his head) Why, if she was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss! And none of that "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir and ma'am, I'd keep her under tight control! (That was when Elinor and Fergus had an idea) Elinor: You're absolutely right, Mushu. Fergus: I guess you're right. Mushu: (Nodding) Yep. Elinor: Merida needs constant supervision. Mushu: Constant. Elinor: Someone to watch over her. Fergus: To keep her out of trouble. Mushu: (Crossing his arms) All the time. Elinor: And you are the perfect merdragon for the job. Mushu: (Shocked) What?! Me watch over a mermaid? Forget it! Fergus: That mermaid is our daughter! Elinor: So, please. Watch over her! (Mushu gulped nervously and then gave in) Mushu: Alright. (Later, Mushu swam down the hallway, grumbling to himself once outside) Mushu: Why is it that I always get myself into these stupid situations? I'm supposed to write symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager! (He then looked to his left and saw Merida's group. The group swam off while Mushu pondered) Mushu: What's that girl up to now? (He then swam off after the group. Later, Mushu had followed the group to what looked like a cave entrance. The group looked around to see if anyone was watching them. At that moment, Mushu hid behind a rock so that he wouldn't be discovered. Then, Merida opened the boulder to the cave and the group went inside. Mushu saw his chance, then swam to the secret door, but his tail got stuck when it closed. The merdragon gasped and tried to move. Then, he strained as he tried getting himself free. It didn't work, so he pulled the root and then, with a pop, he was finally free, sent flying into a bell. He bounced off it and landed on the ground, rubbing his head. After recovering, Mushu then saw the secret room, noticing it was full of human things, much to his surprise. Then, he saw Merida examining the fork as the group looked at her with concern) Bubbles: Are you okay? Adagio: What could we do to make you feel better? Merida: (Sighed sadly) If only I could make her understand. Mushu: (Whispering) Huh? Merida: I just don't see things the way she does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things.... Could be bad. (The merdragon then scampered behind a barrel and watched Merida, who began to sing) Merida: Look at this stuff Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think My collection's complete? (She placed the fork on a candelabrum that already had a knife and spoon on it) Merida: Wouldn't you think that I'm the girl? The girl who has everything? (The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys swam up to a globe and swam around it while Utonium watched) Merida: Look at this trove Treasure untold (They stopped swimming and watched as the globe started spinning faster, while Utonium chuckled lightly) Merida: How many wonders Can one cavern hold? (The Dazzlings swam up to a chest, which opened up and showed gold and jewels) Merida: Looking around here you'd think Sure, she's got everything (Then, the Gangreen Gang looked at two jack-in-the-boxes) Merida: I got gadgets and gizmos aplenty (Arturo knocked on the top of one of them, and it popped up, making them jump in surprise) Merida: I got whozits and whatzits galore You want thingamabobs? I got twenty (She got out a case of corkscrews, and showed it to the others. She then put it down as she sighed sadly and sat down) Merida: But who cares? No big deal I want more (Mushu continued to watch as he rose his brow, wanting to see what was going on) Merida: I wanna be Where the people are (She looked at a music box with a man and a woman dancing on it, ballroom style) Merida: I wanna see Wanna see them dancing (She spun it around a bit) Merida: Walking around on those.... (She turned to the group) Merida: What do you call them? (Bubbles pointed at the tip of her tail) Merida: Oh, feet. (She playfully tugged with Bubbles' tail tip, making her giggle. Mushu rolled his eyes while scoffing quietly) Merida: Flipping your fins You won't get too far Legs are required for jumping, dancing Strolling along down a.... (She looked at the group again) Merida: What's the word again? (Then she realized and resumed singing) Merida: Street Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free Wish I can be Part of that world What would I give If I could live Out of these waters? (Mushu frowned, then looked back and saw a monster, in reality he saw his reflection in a funhouse mirror. He gasped and then, he tumbled onto an empty barrel) Merida: What would I pay To spend a day Warm on the sand? (Merida and her friends lied down on the ground, smiling. Then, Merida sat up sadly) Merida: Betcha on land They'd understand That they don't Reprimand their daughters Bright young women Sick of swimming Ready to stand (The group then swam over to a bookcase. Merida picked up a book and looked through it) Merida: I'm ready to know What the people know Ask them my questions And get some answers (Meanwhile, Mushu rolled around dizzily in the barrel. Then, the group were looking at a painting of woman with a lit candle) Merida: What's a fire? And why does it...? (She pondered) Merida: What's the word? (She resumed singing in realization) Merida: Burn? When it's my turn? Wouldn't I love? (Merida swam up toward a hole above the secret room as the group looked on, smiling softly) Merida: Love to explore The shore up above? Out of the sea (She then swam down sadly with the group watching sadly) Merida: Wish I could be Part of that world (The song ended with the group still looking up in wonder. Then Mushu fell out of the barrel, and then on a jack-in-the box, launching him across the room, causing a crash which made everyone, except Merida and Utonium, hide. They then saw Mushu covered with random objects as he had a blue pearl necklace on, a party blower in his mouth with his chin lying on an accordion that was going up and down. He glared at Merida) Merida: (Surprised) Mushu? (As everyone came out of hiding in realization, Mushu then spat the blower out of his mouth as he stood up angrily) Mushu: Merida, what in the...! How could you...! Tell me about....! Billy: Mushu, are you playing charades? Mushu: (Throwing the items off) WHAT IS ALL OF THIS?! Merida: (Nervously) It's uh.... It's just my collection. Utonium: No harm in collecting rare items. Mushu: (Calmly) Oh, I see. (Looks at the gold watch) A collection. (He then shouted in anger at Merida) Mushu: IF YOUR PARENTS KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE, THEY'D...!! Powerpuff Girls: No, Mushu! Butch: (Worriedly) You're not gonna tell them, are you?! Merida: (Begging) Oh please, Mushu. Mom would never understand! Mushu: (Frowning) And King Fergus' reaction? Are you concerned about that? Merida: Well.... Utonium: If Fergus were to see this, he wouldn't mind. Blossom: But not Queen Elinor. Sonata: So, please Mushu, don't tell them! (Mushu looked at them, then sighed after giving in) Mushu: Fine, Merida. You win. I'll keep your collection a secret. (The group smiled in relief, glad that Mushu will keep it a secret) Mushu: Anyway, you, Merida, are under a lot of pressure down here. (Takes Merida's hand) Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink. (They began to swim off when Merida heard a noise) Merida: (Confused) What do you suppose? (She then swam off to find the source of the noise) Mushu: Merida? Merida! (The group and Mushu swam after her towards the surface outside the cavern) Coming up: Merida visits the surface world again and after spotting Ralph, she immediately falls in love with him. Then when a storm hits at sea, she comes to his rescue before he drowns. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Ariel Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies